


Christmas Spirit

by Mackem



Series: Imaginary Advent Calendar 2012 [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Christmas, Dildos, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/pseuds/Mackem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo accuses his Captain of lacking Christmas spirit, and lives to regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/gifts).



> Every year, I write what I call my Imaginary Advent Calendar, where each day until December 25th I open another day of an advent calendar that doesn’t exist and write what I picture various people or characters in different shows/fandoms/books in a holidays context. This year I’ve challenged myself to write a ficlet for every day. See Vicky panic! They’ll be in various different fandoms and pairings, and won’t be particularly long (except the ones that eat my brain). Enjoy! X!
> 
> Mirrorverse!Star Trek for my lovely [Helen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/), who loves it more than anything else. Warning: non-con, humiliation, dangerous use of "toys", ridiculousness, Jim being an absolute asshole, and Bones being thoroughly owned.

"Jim," Leonard pleads thickly, as if it will make a difference. It never has before. Why the hell had he opened his big mouth? He glares up at the Christmas tree he’s pinned beside, cursing himself for ever deciding to get the stupid fucking thing. Jim had complained, of _course_ , and Leo had let his mouth run away with him, of _course_. He had dared to accuse Jim of not having a shred of Christmas spirit. Now he’s paying the price.

He groans as Jim tugs the ropes around him more tightly. They are soft, dyed blue and silver, but that doesn't change how viciously they dig into his skin. Jim wraps them around his chest and down over his stomach as he straddles Leo‘s backside, having pinned him struggling face-down on the floor. Already the ropes chafe, cutting into his flesh and leaving marks. He has no chance of Jim letting him fix them afterwards, whenever ‘afterwards’ might be. Jim loves to see his handiwork branded onto him.

"Jim, please!" he tries again as his arms are bound mercilessly behind him. He knows damn well what’s coming, and he can’t help but try to fight it, bucking beneath Jim even as he openly laughs. Leo hates being hogtied; always feels that much more _vulnerable_ when he's packaged up tightly. He whimpers when Jim threads the rope through one of the rings on his ever present collar, immediately feeling the strain on his neck as he's drawn back. "There ain't no need for this!"

"If that's meant to persuade me to stop, it's so not gonna work," Jim chuckles. He gives Leonard a delighted pat on the cheek. "I actually don’t think I could find your accent more adorable than I do when you're scared."

He demonstrates his joy by guiding the rope between Leonard’s legs. It cuts cruelly into the flesh of his ass on either side, pulling his cheeks apart as Jim tugs _hard_. The rope is then wound around Leo in intricate loops; Jim ties it around both ankles, above and below his knees, and around his thighs. Leonard knows Jim is doing far more than just binding him. He is being decorated, and he knows it; he's being _wrapped_. 

He flushes shamefully as Jim strokes a finger over his exposed hole, squirming in humiliation as he spends awhile just playing with a single teasing fingertip. His cock stiffens, treacherous as ever, but it's nowhere near enough to get him off and Leo knows better than to try without permission. Needing consent to so much as _come_ still galls him, even after all this time as Jim‘s personal pet, but the last thing he wants is to be punished on Christmas day.

Jim palms Leonard's ass happily after he fixes his ankles to his wrists. Leonard whines as he tests the ropes and finds no leeway. He hates the way Jim laughs at him as his struggles make him rock a little on the floor, feeling small and pathetic.

"You're so cute," Jim coos, with another squeeze of his ass. "Bones, seriously. There are puppies, there are kittens, and then there's Leonard McCoy, all wrapped up and squirming."

Leo grunts in pain when Jim roughly rolls him over, leaving him to lie awkwardly on his bound limbs as he digs through his box of toys and hums to himself. Leonard laughs in near-hysteria as he recognises the tune; _Silent Night_.

"Comfy?" Jim chirps as he settles beside Leo. Leonard scowls, struggling for the sake of it. He may be down, but he damn well won’t give in just because Jim managed to tie him up.

"You think you're hilarious, don't you? Jackass! Get me out of this before - "

" - before you make an impotent threat?" Jim asks easily. His hands drift almost reverently over Leo's flesh, stroking and soothing as Jim smiles down at him. He shushes Leo's moan when he gently fists his firm cock, murmuring, "You like this, Bones. Even if you can't admit it. I know better than you what you like, pet. Let me take care of you." 

Leo whimpers when Jim guides the cock ring snugly around him, unable to stop his hips as they rock into the touch of his hand. "You see? You see how hard you are?"

"Because you made me!"

"Please, Bones," Jim sighs, his manner disapproving even as his cold eyes sparkle. "I've barely touched you!"

He cannot stop himself yelping as Jim snaps a pair of clamps onto his nipples. A bell dangles from each, heavy as they tug at his sensitive nipples and jingle ridiculously. "See? I do understand Christmas spirit!"

"You understand humiliation!" snaps Leonard. Jim grins, and shrugs.

"That too."

Leo finds himself hauled over onto his belly again, squirming at both the pressure against his trapped cock and the merry ringing of the ridiculous clamps. He's pretty sure he couldn't be blushing any harder.

Until Jim sprawls lazily in front of him and shows him a large candy cane, made of clear glass and swirled with red stripes. "Do you like it?" he asks cheerfully. Leo's stomach sinks.

"No."

"Well that sure is a shame, Bonesy, because it likes you. It wants to know you! It wants to get intimately acquainted with you."

"Jim, no! Please!"

"That's right, pet," Jim says amiably. He tousles Leo's hair with a fond gesture before moving to settle next to his trussed legs. "Get some begging practice in. You never know when it'll actually _work_ , right?"

The drizzle of lube is cold on his exposed hole, but the press of the glass dildo is colder.

It's narrow at the tip, so Jim doesn't bother stretching him with his fingers; he simply slicks up the glass and stretches him with that, short, blunt pushes into his asshole that leave him gasping and opening up slowly. The cold glass has him squirming, trying to shrink away from it with nowhere to go. Before too long his gasps become sobs. He's hard, achingly so, his leaking cock trapped between his belly and the floor as he is steadily filled with the thick, unyielding dildo. Jim's fingers roam freely as he works the glass inside his slick hole; toying with his balls, pinching his ass, scratching lightly at his flesh and running teasingly over his trapped dick as he whimpers.

Jim pats him on the ass when the glass finally slides home. The curved handle rests between his cheeks, impossible to ignore as Jim chuckles in delight. "Bones, you have no idea how ridiculous you look. It's _precious_."

"You're sick," Leonard spits viciously, but the fury of it just makes Jim laugh.

"I know, I know. In my defence, I wouldn't be so turned on if you didn't look so beautiful like this. My perfect present," he sighs fondly, and Leo squirms as Jim leans close and presses a warm kiss to the back of his neck. It soon turns into a sharp bite.

He expects to be gagged, of course, but not like this. "No!" he snaps, terror settling in his stomach like ice when Jim tries to press a bauble to his lips. "Jim, _sir_ , no! _Please_! If that shatters in my damn mouth I'll choke on my own blood!"

"So don't let it shatter!" Jim says cheerfully. "No teeth!"

"Listen, you _asshole_ , I will cut the hell out of my mouth!" Leo protests desperately.

"No, you won't," Jim says firmly. "Because you're going to be good, and open your mouth wide, and be careful. I swear to god if you try to be cute like that," he drawls as Leo desperately clamps his mouth shut, "I will wrap my hands around your throat and squeeze until you _beg_ for me to stuff your mouth full instead."

Leo opens his mouth sullenly.

The bauble is big, and trying to keep it away from his teeth is near impossible. He ends up opening his mouth widely with the bauble pressing his tongue down. Less than one minute in, he’s already drooling helplessly. Jim giggles and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Aww, pet! You really are the cutest, aren't you? I'm so glad you agree," he smirks as he takes Leo's head in his hands and makes him nod, because Jim is a _little shit_.

Jim sighs fondly at him, as he watches spit trickle down his chin. “I think just one last touch,” he murmurs, and kneels to fasten a blindfold over Leo’s eyes. Leo whimpers blindly, and breathes in sharply as one booted foot gives his shoulder a shove; his cheeks flush as he helplessly cringes back, the sound of bells jingling and Jim’s mocking laughter mingling and flooding to his cock.

“I’m telling you, Bones, you are the _best_ toy. The best pet. The best _present_! I’ll be back in a couple of hours,” he murmurs, suddenly close enough that his lips brush Leo’s ear. “I’ve got that Christmas dinner in the mess to get to. But I’ll bring you some back, hmm? I’ll feed it to you myself before I unwrap you.”

A kiss is pressed to his forehead, and Leo whines as his footsteps move away across the room. “Oh!” he calls back as he opens the door. “I forgot to say it - Merry Christmas, Bones!”

The sound of Jim’s chuckle is cut off when the door closes behind him, and Leo is left alone.


End file.
